


History Must Not Repeat

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragic emo angsty brief love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Must Not Repeat

It was Colin Creevey who caught them in the end. Being Colin, even before the shock had worn off he had raised his camera.

Dumbledore was determined that history would not repeat itself, that Ron would be spared the mistakes he had made himself for love.

Lucius had plans for his son which did not involve trysts with blood traitor boys.

Their friends were horrified, thought love potions or _Imperious_ had been used, both sides determined to keep them apart.

Molly and Narcissa saw that their sons were hurting, but believed they would get through it, would outgrow it.

Spying charms were put in place, doors were warded, the school was zoned and who could tell how Dark the spells were which a Death Eater might use on his son?

Still, in the third month, Ron and Draco disappeared. It took four days for Professor Flitwick to find them in the Owlery, huddling under dirty straw and droppings, clinging together and using all their strength to fight the magic ranged against them. 

A crowd gathered. Threats and ultimatums and terrifying promises were made against the two boys shivering on the floor. It became clear that oceans would be put between them, that there was no way their love would be permitted to grow.

Shakily they stood, held hands, stepped back. Ginny was the only one who knew in time, but she was too far back to stop it. As if they shared a single body, they leapt the rail together and tipped backwards.

They tried to hold their kiss, but the momentum wrenched their mouths apart. Their gazes locked, though, their eye contact held, blue on grey, seeing each other the whole time as they fell the height of the castle.

Their broken bodies lay mangled in the grounds, blood mingling on the dry earth.


End file.
